


Sweet Fire

by Elizabeth_Scripturient



Category: Hansel and Gretel (Fairy Tale)
Genre: F/M, Fairy Tales, Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-16
Updated: 2005-01-16
Packaged: 2017-10-05 23:06:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/47002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elizabeth_Scripturient/pseuds/Elizabeth_Scripturient
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hansel and Gretel, after the fairy tale ends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Fire

**Author's Note:**

> [January 26, 2005] So, apparently the canonization of a squick/kink on a recent television show has lots of people in a tizzy. In response, [](http://seanarenay.livejournal.com/profile)[**seanarenay**](http://seanarenay.livejournal.com/) (with prodding from [](http://sexonastick.livejournal.com/profile)[**sexonastick**](http://sexonastick.livejournal.com/)) has put out a [Blacklist Challenge](http://www.livejournal.com/users/seanarenay/353301.html?mode=reply) Redux: [Incest (blood ties) only this time](http://www.livejournal.com/users/seanarenay/371630.html?mode=reply).
> 
> This is my contribution.
> 
> (Warnings: Nothing beyond kissing stated outright, but there's implication and they are siblings. )

Hansel was the one who thought to leave a trail so they could find their way home, but it took Gretel to defeat the witch and rescue him from his cage. And with the path long gone, it was Gretel who found their way home. He was so used to being the older brother, the one to protect her, the one with the plans. But this time she was the strong one, the clever one. Seeing her push the witch into the oven, he felt like he had never _really_ looked at her before. And he wanted to keep looking.

He has started sleeping in her bed after they get back to their father's house. Gretel guesses that after the cage he is afraid to be alone, especially after dark. She never says anything, though. She kisses away his tears silently, his face hot like the oven. He runs his fingers through her hair, trying not to remember the cage, trying to just feel her softness, breathe her in. They could never stomach sweets after that ordeal, but he kisses her and it's the most delicious thing he has ever known. Their hunger now is for something far beyond food.


End file.
